herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Zelda: Budokai
"The Fight is on!" 'GAME' *japanese tittle = Herotonグループ：武道会 *developer = Heroton Productions *publisher = Heroton Productions Sega Nintendo Square Enix Namco Bandai *release = Japan: TBA USA: TBA *genre = Fighting, Platform *modes = Single player, multiplayer, Online multiplayer *ratings = CERO: A ESRB: T *platforms = Heroton Wii360 *input = Wii Remote/ with Nunchuk/ with Classic Controller, Gamecube Controller, Adapter Playstation Controller, Adapter X-Box 360 Controller Heroton Group: BUDOKAI, often shortened to "HGB" or "Budokai", is a Fighting game based around the worlds and Characters of Heroton, Chaotix, and other Franchises. Budokai. As with its predecessors, Super Smash Bros. Brawl is a departure from traditional fighting games, notably in its simplified move commands and its emphasis on ring outs over knockouts. Along with the Standerd Battles, The single player mode has many options of play to chose from: The Subspace Invasion, Adventure Mode, Another Battle, Classic mode & Event mode. Intro Characters The cast of characters List of Characters: *Eloy A. Rosario *Ruru HeartGold *Ruichi Cores *Riama *General Hershey *Kimi Hidalgo *Raserru Shadao *Michelle "Meme" Cores (Referd to as Michelle) *Natsu C. Melendez *Casilda C. Suriel *Metalixsu *Aqua *Digi *Chierru *Zelos Wilder & Sheena Fujibayashi (Counted as 1 character) *E-106χ (Chi) *NiGHTS *Reala *Jackle *Reyo *Natashaa Leointh *Tomas Harrison *Konata Izumi *J. Griffith *Armachi *Yole', ---, ---, Giratina (Yole' is only a backdrop, as his pokemon do all the fighting, counted as 1 Character) *Mewtwo *The Devil (Based of the "Pikadorf" IQiVg2yoAN4) *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Silver the Hedgehog *--- *Genesis Sonic *Nana Frimpong *Klonoa *Manic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Dr. Eggman *Amy Rose *Billy Hatcher *Knuckles the Echidna *Xarlujia *Mephiles the Dark *Sheadas Fox *Sakurai Rosario *Kimber James *Chixellem & Charlotte SoulSilver (Counted as 1 Character) *Kirby *Shiraki *Maria Robotnik *Shadow the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit *Melee Pichu *Pachirisu *Jigglypuff *Gardevoir *Aprentice Hand *Mido Lyborius *Chris Thorndyke *Miis *Sora *Goku *Lita *Samus Aran *Prince Fluff *Alice Leointh *Scoot Unplayable Characters *Metal Eloy *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Empress Hand *Sandbag *--- *--- *--- *Ridley *Meta Ridley *--- *--- Collectibles trophies Music Masterpieces Inclusion of characters Voice actors *Eloy A. Rosario - Eloy Rosario *Ruru HeartGold - Erick Vargas *Ruichi Cores - Natasha Romanov *Riama - ??? *General Hershey - Sharrief Bouchet *Kimi Hidalgo - Elizabeth Hidalgo *Raserru Shadao - Eloy Rosario *Michelle "Meme" Cores - Natasha Romanov *Natsu C. Melendez - Christopher Melendez *Casilda C. Suriel - Casilda Suriel *Metalixsu - ''Roger Craig Smith *Aqua - ??? *Digi - ??? *Chierru - Kelly Pagan *Zelos Wilder & Sheena Fujibayashi - Roger Craig Smith (Zelos), Megan Hollingshead (Sheena) *E-106χ (Chi) - ??? *NiGHTS - ??? *Reala - Eloy Rosario *Jackle - Eloy Rosario *Reyo - ??? *Natashaa Leointh - Natasha Romanov *Tomas Harrison - Tom Harrison *Konata Izumi - Wendee Lee *J. Griffith - Jason Anthony Griffith *Armachi - ??? *Yole', ---, ---, Giratina - Eloy Rosario (Yole'), ---, ---, --- *Mewtwo - Eloy Rosario *The Devil - ??? *Luigi - Charles Martinet/Eloy Rosario *Princess Daisy - ??? *Silver the Hedgehog - Quinton Flynn *--- - ??? *Genesis Sonic - N/a *Nana Frimpong - Nana Frimpong *Klonoa - Eric Stitt *Manic the Hedgehog - Ryan Drummond *Sonic the Hedgehog - Jason Anthony Griffith *Miles "Tails" Prower - Amy Palant *Dr. Eggman - Mike Pollock *Amy Rose - Lisa Ortiz *Billy Hatcher - ??? *Knuckles the Echidna - Dan Green *Xarlujia - Paul St. Peter *Mephiles the Dark - Dan Green *Sheadas Fox - ??? *Sakurai Rosario - Lisa Ortiz *Kimber James - ??? *Chixellem & Charlotte SoulSilver - Eloy Rosario (Chixellem), Heather Hogan (Charlotte) *Kirby - Makiko Ōmoto *Shiraki - ??? *Maria Robotnik - ''Bella Hudson *Shadow the Hedgehog - Jason Anthony Griffith *Cream the Rabbit - Rebecca Honig *Melee Pichu - Eloy Rosario *Pachirisu - ??? *Jigglypuff - Rachael Lillis *Gardevoir - ??? *Aprentice Hand - Eloy Rosario *Mido Lyborius - ??? *Chris Thorndyke - Quinton Flynn *Miis - N/a *Sora - Haley Joel Osment *Goku - Sean Schemmel *Lita - ??? *Samus Aran - ??? *Prince Fluff - ??? *Alice Leointh - Alice Romanov *Scoot - Scoot Gallery Trivia